Bound
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Lets try this again...this time with some good reviews. (I had taken this down...) Its the wedding day...only Anna has something else planed for Elsa...
1. Chapter 1

Spoot: Thought I would give this a try...

Kristoff: Sven in this?

Spoot: Well, it's not really a story about reindeer...

Kristoff: Then I'm out!

Bound

Anna looked up at the frost on the ceiling, and smiled whole heartedly. "I love the decorations!" She glanced over at Elsa. The light haired women walked over gracefully, and crossed her arms. "It is nice, isn't it?" She leaned in close to her younger sister. "So...let's see, how long have you known this man?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh don't start! Kristoff and I have known each other about six months now!" Elsa smiled, and then let out a little giggle. "Well, it's better than one day, that's for sure. Do you even know what his last name is?" Elsa began to tap her high heeled foot. Anna giggled, and threw her hands in the air. "You got me! I'm pretty sure it's better than: 'Of The Southern Isles.' anyway." Elsa laughed and began to swirl some snow in her hand, then shot it at the windows to make a beautiful mist of ice over the glass.

As the two sisters talked and decorated the ballroom, a tall, blond man began to inch his way into the room, sneaking a peek. "Shh...I wanna see just what they're doing in here..." He whispered. Behind him stood two creatures. one made of snow, the other...made of fur. Kristoff peeked in further, only to find himself slipping on a slush spot. Before he knew it, he was sliding across the floor. The two ladies watched in amusement, then shrugged when he crashed into who knows what. "Men..." Elsa said. "Don't I know it." Anna replied.

Olaf took this as a cue to waddle into the room, laughter and all. He waddled right up to the girls and waved hello. The two greeted him then went about their work. Sven, an enormous reindeer, wondered in after him, trying not to slip. He was on his way to find his closest and dearest friend. He didn't need to go too far, for Kristoff approached, pulling away garbage from his cloths. The girls covered their noses. "Y'know...some people smell better than reindeer...you...not so much..." Anna huffed out. Her voice sounded strange as she was still covering her nose.

Kristoff looked up at her, puzzled in that cute way. "You could have come to help me you know! What if I were hurt?" He snapped, looking over at Sven. "I thought you had a thick skull!" She said coyly, strutting over to him, and reaching up to touch his head. He reared back. "Don't even go there." he snapped. Elsa let out a chuckle then went about her way of decorating the room. "seriously, what if I were hurt?" He demanded. She giggled, and leaned down to help fix the little snow man's nose. "Oh, I'm sure you would have been fine, after all, you survived this long without my help." She plunged the Carrot deep in Olaf's face, and then cringed. "Sorry...sorry...Here, le'me...just..." Olaf giggled as she tried to fix his face.

"He hasn't said much all day..." Elsa observed form her place atop a gigantic snowflake made of ice. "Who? Olaf...Oh I know. He's taken to a vow of silence." Anna said firmly, finally fixing the little guy. "You mean the one you forced me to take! You said you would feed me to the donkey if I spilled the beans..." Olaf began, then let out a high pitched squeal and covered his mouth. Sven shot him a look, and went for the carrot, changing his mind, and lapping at the flurry above his head. Anna shot Olaf an evil look. Elsa began to climb down from her perch. "What beans?" She asked, setting foot on the floor. Anna put her hands behind her back and began to sway. "Oooh, nothing..." She sang out. Elsa looked over at Kristoff, who promptly turned his head to the side and started to whistle. She then looked over at Olaf. The said snow man covered his mouth. Elsa sighed and looked over at Sven. "you'll tell me, won't you Sven?" She said sweetly, reaching over and scratching his chin. The deer smiled and leaned into the love he was getting. "All the snowflakes you can eat..." She sang out. "Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff said firmly. Sven began to wag his back end. Elsa pulled way. "Wait, what am I doing..." She turned to Anna. "Tell me..." She said. Anna smiled. "There's nothing to tell. Come on, let's finish the room."

"Anna, please. Just tell me. What are you up to? Are you hiding something from me?"

"What? No, don't be silly!" Anna said, pulling away from her sister, and walking to the door. She shot Olaf one more heated glance, then left the room saying she would get more decor. Elsa looked over at Kristoff. "I need to know, I can't handle a surprise, I just can't..." He nodded, as he reached over and grabbed on to Sven. "It's nothing to worry about..." He pulled the animal close, and began to whisper in his ear. "You people are nuts." Elsa snapped, turning in a flurry and storming off. "Works every time." Said Kristoff. "Sure does." _Sven_ said. Olaf stared up at Kristoff, blankly. "She is right though..." Was all he said.

"You can't tell, no matter what, got that!" Anna snapped. She was holding up a crooked carrot. Olaf was watching said carrot with wide eyes. He nodded, and reached up, hopping as best his little snow ball legs would let him. "I mean it Olaf, not a word about our guest!" He waved his hands in the air with panic. "Not a word! I promise! And I never break my word!" He cried out. Anna handed him the carrot, and he promptly stuck it on his face. "Everything has to go right tonight! Everything." She said to herself, as she glanced out the window.

Olaf looked up at her when he was finished adjusting his nose. "Anna, you do know this is _your_ wedding...you should focus on that tonight." Anna turned and leaned down to become level with him. "That's not me. I'm fine, and Kristoff understands that even though tonight is about us, it's also about Elsa. Tonight she meets her one true love!" Olaf looked worried. "How do you know this man will be her one true love...you thought you had met yours...remember that?" He said. She gave him a real heated glance. "Stop right there, before I melt you!" Olaf covered his mouth.

If there's one thing everyone knows, it's that men tend to get their hands into everything. Kristoff was no exception to this. He stood in the castles kitchen, hands behind his back. When the cook would turn away, the blond would snatch up a treat or two, then pretend nothing had happened. The cook turned, and noticed the tarts were gone. He looked up at Kristoff and frowned. "Have you no shame man!" He snapped. The blond just stood there, looking innocent as could be, though he wasn't. "That's it! GET OUT! Out I say!" The cook bellowed, as he shooed the man from the room.

Anna was walking down the hall; she stopped at the kitchen door, to take a whiff, when her husband to be came flying out the door, and crashed right into her. The two let out a holler, and tumbled to the floor, Anna on top of him. "Oh...uh, sorry...wait, what were you doing in there!" Kristoff helped her to a sitting position, and then sat up himself. "ME! What were you doing lingering in the hall! Don't you have work to do!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, don't you have something you should be doing as well...like...I dunno..." Kristoff smiled, and leaned in close, "Like...kissing you..." He said with a sly tongue, then took her lips hostage.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." Two young adorable kiddos looked each other in the eyes, they had smiles on their faces. HUGE ones. "You may now kiss…" Before the Priest could get to the end of his statement, Kristoff and Anna embraced in a kiss that rocked the world. The crowd that had gathered in the ballroom stood and cheered. Every Rock Troll in the room cheered as well, a little too loud for some of the more normal guests. One Troll grabbed onto another and shook him. "HE MARRIED A GIRL!"

Queen Elsa stood by the alter where her sister, and now Brother-In-Law stood. She swirled some snow in her hands and shot it into the air. It burst into a fit of beautiful blue snow. Sven, who stood watch as the Best Man, looked around, then in a sneaky way, outstretched his tongue and took some of that snow for himself. Olaf danced around in the snow, in a giggle fit.

The party was well underway. Elsa busy conversing with the guests. Kristoff walked over to her, and outstretched his arms; she turned, and in her graceful way, gave him a big hug. As this went on, he whispered in her ear. "Meet me in the Gallery." She pulled away, and looked him in the eye. "Excuse me…" He smiled. "Just be there." He pat her shoulder and walked away. Elsa could feel a bit of panic rise from her belly. She scanned the room. When she was unable to find Anna, the panic grew. She knew the feeling all too well. "Oh no…" She whispered. "Majesty, what's wrong?" A man asked. She turned to him, panic in her voice as she spoke. "Ha-have you seen my sister?" The man shook his head.

As fast as she could, she rushed down the hall. A trail of jagged ice following her. Her breathing was unstable and shallow. The last time a man entered her sister's life, he almost killed them both. Why did Kristoff want her in the Gallery? What was he up to? Fear was not the Queen's friend. The walls began to ice over as she passed them in a gust. Where in the world was the gallery? What door? WHAT DOOR! More panic hit when she realized she did not even know her own castle. The windows iced over. This was bad. Confusion was also the enemy.

The double doors to the left, that was it, it had to be! She slid to a stop, and kicked them open. Sure enough, there he was. She stood in the doorway, trying to catch her breath. He had jumped clean out of his chair when she barged in. Now he was more concerned over her appearance, and the state the castle walls were in, and the door…frost began to seep into every mechanism, causing it to come off its hinges. "Elsa? Are you ok?" She marched in the room, and right up to face him. "Do I look ok to you!" She snapped.

"You look a mess…" The two turned in the direction of the new voice. Anna came into view. "See…now you're gunna get it!" Snapped Elsa as she pointed at her sister. "Get it? What are you talking about?" Asked Kristoff. She looked over at him, in shock. "You're kidding…you're plotting against us! Anna, he's not the man you think he is!" Anna approached, still smiling. "He's not? So, he's clean then?"

"HEY!"

"You mean to tell me he _doesn't_ pick his nose?"

"ANNA!"

"You mean he _doesn't _eat it! You're telling me he doesn't tinkle in the woods?" Kristoff looked over at the Queen with a sheepish grin.

At this point, Elsa was so confused she could barely hold herself up. Kristoff looked back at his new wife, now livid. "I don't eat it!" Anna gave him a 'yeah right' look, and then placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Elsa, calm down. He's not plotting anything! I AM!" Elsa was panicking, when Anna said that, she stopped abruptly, and looked her sister over. "What?" Anna nodded, then looked over at her new hubby. "I don't eat it…" He mumbled. "I thought all men did it…" Kristoff had to smile at this point. He had set himself up for that one. "Go get our guest, please…" She crossed her arms, in her usual demanding way. He groaned and left the room in a huff. The two ladies watched, and waited untill he was out of sight. Elsa looked her sister over. Anna smiled. "Don't worry, everything's fine Elsa. You can trust me." The door began to creek. "His name is Jack…he's perfect for you. Elsa shot a worried look at Anna. "He…" She whispered. Kristoff approached the ladies, behind him followed a young man, with snow white hair.

Spoot: Well…chapter one!

Anna: EEEEEEEEEE IT'S SO CUTE!


	2. Chapter 2

Spoot: I actually got a review!

Anna: YAAAAY!

Kristoff: Calm down…

Frozen Heart

Anna looked about ready to burst as Elsa looked this newcomer over. He was tall and thin, with icy bluish hair. He was dressed in a nobleman's garb that seemed to shimmer. In his right hand he clutched a wooden staff, that looked a few hundred years old. "Jack, is that your name?" Elsa asked, eyeing him. The young man nodded somberly. "Hmmm…and just what are you here for?" The man turned to the other two, and shrugged. Anna spoke up. "He came to meet you." She walked over, and pulled her skeptic of a sister to the side. "Just give him a chance!" Elsa pulled away. "Wait…hold on…are you…"

"Hooking you up? Yes. Trust me when I tell you, he's perfect for you!" Elsa threw her hands up and left her sisters company to approach the young man. "Listen, I don't know what all my sister told you, or what she paid you, or…"

"Paid me! Ha! I wish!" Jack snorted out. "I was told I would be meeting a lovely young woman…are you going to disappoint me?" He reached for her un-gloved hand, causing her to pull away. An outsider was a bad idea. It was bad enough the kingdom knew…not to mention the butt faces in 'Weasel Town.' "Elsa! Don't be rude!" Anna snapped, smiling at Jack. "It's ok, I understand." He spoke in a somber tone, and turned to Kristoff. "My room?" He asked. "Down the hall…" Anna answered for her dumbfounded husband. "I'll leave tomorrow…sorry to bother you." With that, he turned and left the room.

"What is your problem?"

"Anna please!"

"No! God! What are you so afraid of! You have a chance to meet someone! He might just understand you! Did you ever think about that?" Anna grabbed her sister's hand before she could walk away. "Anna, don't do that…" Kristoff reached over and apprehended his wife. "Let it go…" He pulled her to the side. "…and give it time…she'll come around once she…_gets to know him…_" Anna smiled warmly and agreed. "Fine, but I bet you anything, she won't go for it."

"_Anything?_" Kristoff hissed, causing His wife to jab him in the gut with her elbow. Elsa approached them, slowly. "Anna, I'm sorry…I know you went to all this trouble, and on your special day…ok, fine…I'll have dinner with him, and that's it." She swept her dress back to emphasize. Kristoff eyed his wife, and giggled. "Oh? Really! That's great! I'll arrange everything at once!" She turned to her husband who slapped on a cocky smile. "Kristoff…get everything in order, while I get something to eat." She left the room in a rush. Kristoff nodded, and smiled. Elsa waited with a baited breath for him to catch on. He did within a second. "HEY!" He shouted. "ME!" Elsa rolled her eyes. Blonds…

"This is nice; it's not every day you get to have dinner with a Queen." Elsa looked up from keeping an eye on her shaking hands. "I mean, wow…look at this place." Jack was eyeing the décor and the high ceilings. He looked over at her, and then cocked his head to the side. "Are you ok? No, le'me guess, nerves. Yeah, me too…" Elsa cleared her throat in an attempt to change the subject. "So, eh…Jack? Where are you from?" He took a sharp breath in, and held it. She must have hit a nerve. "Oh, never mind that…What do you do for a living?" He kept the breath, tapping his fingers now, and darting his eyes back and forth. "You can relax…I won't ask you anything else."

He exhaled, almost passing out. "How old are you?" She asked, then scolded herself. He smiled a goofy smile. "It's hard to say really…" She found herself confused. That was bad, she was letting her guard down…something she could not afford to do. He suddenly perked up. "Hey, this food is good and all…but I kinda wanna get outta here…I don't do so well in walls and stuff…you wanna go outside?" She looked back up at him, furrowing her brow. "It's snowing…" He nodded. "Yeah, you wanna build a snow man?"

He looked up at the midnight sky in amazement, she kept one eye on him, and one on her hands. "Woooo! Would ya look at that! This is so cool…Oh…" He looked over at her, and laughed. "Cool, get it?" He nudged her, then pulled away. "Sorry…forget you're all royal and stuff." She frowned, then got cocky. "I'm not…_that_…royal, I can have fun too, I got the joke." He gave her a sly look. "Oh really, you can have fun? You…Queen Stuffy!" She gasped, making him laugh hard. "Oh, I'll show you!" She grabbed up some snow, and tossed it right at his head. The snow burst in his hair.

He landed with a thud, then looked up at her wide eyed. "I see how it is now…well, you just challenged a King, King of the Snow Day!" He jumped up and took an aggressive stance. She just crossed her arms and let out a light 'humph.' "You have no idea…" He said. She looked over at him, and shock took over. He was manipulating some slushy snow in his hands. "Magic…" He said, looking up at her. The snow began to change shape. In his hand was an icy little snowflake. "Neat huh?" She backed away from him, slowly. What the…hell! "I know, I'm weird…I've been like this for a long time…Just…trust me." A snowball formed in his hand, and he tossed it at her. "Though, saying 'Trust me' and hurling a projectile is probably a bad idea…not a good way to get you to trust me is it?" He giggled a bit.

The snow hit her dress, and burst. She looked up at him from watching it. Her mouth agape. "Say something here…before I die…" She closed her mouth, and took a deep breath through her nose, then let it out orally. "Ok…Can I just…do something crazy here?" Jack nodded. "I kinda like crazy." He said. She nodded, and then, without hesitation, did her usual magic, manipulating snow and making snowmen and what not. The ground below them iced over. He giggled as he slid around. "I knew there was something special about you." He sang out. She giggled. In her state of disarm, she lost her footing, and before she knew it, she was falling.

Her eyes opened when she realized she hadn't hit the ground. "Hi." Jack said, then pulled her to her feet. "Hang on tight to me, I've been traveling the 'icy highway' for years." She grabbed on tight, then looked him in the eye. "Your eyes are really blue…like…" He met her eyes, and smiled. "Gorgeous…wait, what?" He laughed harder. "Thank you…Ditto…now, you got a good grip?" She nodded. "Hang on spider monkey." With that, he began to zoom across the ice. She looked down at his feet, they themselves were covered in ice. "I have an idea." He said. She squealed when he picked her up, and carried her bridal style, as they zoomed around the iced over Fiord.

"I thought she said just dinner." Olaf said, watching everything from the window. Anna looked up from her chess game with Kristoff. "Get away from there!" She snapped. He looked over at her, and giggled. "You should see this…" He said slyly. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "We don't wanna be nosy! Anna and I, we're better people than that…" He snapped, crossing his arms. Anna got up and rushed the window. "ANNA! HEY!" Kristoff snapped. She just waved him off, and watched as her sister danced on the ice with a strapping young man. "Dinner, and that's it huh?" She rolled her eyes. "I knew it! I knew she would fall for him!"

Kristoff crossed the room and joined the two at the window. His curiosity peeked. "Hmm…they _do_ look good together. Lets give it some time, and who knows what'll happen. Great Idea Babe." He pat her head, she shoved him off, and laughed. "I think so…now…it's your turn…" She looked over at Olaf. He squealed in fear. This could only end with him in the arms of Marshmallow! All she did was cackle like an evil witch. That confirmed it…"What! HIM! Ha…just make him a little lady Snow Angle or something!" Kristoff giggled out. "That's it! That's what I'll have Elsa do, as a thank you!" Kristoff's shoulders drooped, as he slouched. "She hasta thank you…" Anna nodded. "I thanked Olaf…" Kristoff stood upright, looking confused. "If he hadn't been there to bring it to my attention, I would have never known…" She approached her husband, and threw herself at him, he wrapped his arms around her. "…that you loved me."

Spoot: Chapter two. Shall I keep it up?

Sven: _Please._

Spoot: wow….


	3. Chapter 3

Spoot: Shall this be it?

Jack: I hope not, I'm having way too much fun here!

Elsa: As am I…

Jack: *Giggles*

Nipping At Your Nose

"let's see, well…not to be a downer, but when I was young, my parents separated me from my sister…to keep my powers a secret…the two of us were alone for many years…and then…once my parents died, it was worse…" It was quiet as the two sat on a snow covered hill adjacent to the castle. Jack watched her with eyes of worry. "That…must have been awful." He whispered, recalling his many years of isolation. She looked up at him. "It gets worse…they say I went all 'ice crazy' when Anna confronted me after my inauguration. I don't really know what happened…I just…freaked out, and ran off into the mountains like some witch or something. I made a palace of ice, and even an abominable snow demon. Am I scaring you?" She asked, suddenly realizing he was uncomfortable.

"What, me? Naaah! I'm not afraid of anything! Not even…" He got close to her face, "…the boogie man!" She gasped, then laughed. "Sometimes, you remind me of a child! When I look in your eyes, I see something Jack. Something…" She leaned in closer, their noses touched, "…amazing." She finished. He smiled, took a deep breath, and placed his lips on hers. It wasn't an official kiss, no. But it was definitely something. She pulled away, and touched her lips. "You're cold…we should go in, and sit by the fire." He smiled, though his eyes were sad. "I can't…" He whispered. She crooked her head to the side. "No matter what I do…this is who I am…" He said softly, looking up at her.

"Were you born this way, or cursed?" She asked, sitting next to him, and leaning on his shoulder. "I thought for the longest time, that I was in fact cursed…but I found out soon enough that I was blessed." He said, taking her hand. Her fingers, as well as his, iced over, and stuck together. She giggled, then spoke, "Well that's poetic, but it doesn't answer my question. Were you born this way?" He shook his head, then looked her in the eyes. "I died this way…" He spoke in an icy whisper. Her eyes widened, and she pulled away.

The doors to the east drawing room burst open in an icy flurry. Anna and Kristoff, who were asleep on the floor by the fire, both jumped up, trying to find their barring. "HES DEAD!" Elsa shouted from the ice covered doorway. Anna blinked profusely, as Kristoff tried to find his hat. "Dead! Who's dead! Oh no…what happened!" Anna said, clamoring to her feet. Elsa marched over, her heels echoing though the room. "This…Jack guy, is dead…been dead…for hundreds of years!" In this state of anger, and flurry, Anna smiled, confusing Elsa. "I know." She said simply. Elsa blinked. "You…WHAT!"

"I know." Anna repeated, walking across the room, to nab her husband's hat. "398 years ago, he fell through ice saving his sister from the same fate…he saved his sister…Elsa…" The Queen, losing her responses, flopped down on the sofa. Anna crossed the room and handed Kristoff his hat. "He died in that lake…then…like magic, he was reborn. In a way Elsa, he's still alive. His only mission in life is to help children forget their fears and fill their heads with fun and frolic." She eyed her wilting sister. "Not a bad catch if you ask me…Plus…he's just like you! Where do you think your power comes from Elsa? Nordic gods! Please…" Elsa looked up, as her sister scoffed in the middle of her sermon. "He gave me my power? But how?"

"Inadvertently…he gave it to you." She corrected, "Without him, you wouldn't be able to do the things you do! He is the King of Winter. Now run along, I'm sure he's wondering where you are…unless you sent him away…ooooooh…Elsa if you did that, I'll give you such a wallop!" Elsa held her hands up in surrender. "I just…ran. He may very well be waiting for me."

"Or he came looking for you, to see if you were ok." The voice echoed through the room. Everyone looked in the direction, and spotted Jack. "You ran off so fast, you dropped this." He approached, and outstretched his hand, in it, a crown. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Kristoff nudged Anna, and the two left the room. "I really am…" He placed the crown on her head, then knelt in front of her. "But you asked…and I believe in telling my truth. You told me yours." He looked up, and deep into her eyes. "Jack…I'm…scared." She whispered.

He stood up, and outstretched his hand. "I know just the thing for that." He said, with a sly tone. The smile on his face, forced her to trust him. She placed a dainty hand in his, and he pulled her to her feet. "I wanna show you something." He said. She nodded, and stood still. He reached up, and _tapped_ her nose with his index finger. Within a second, she could feel herself growing in delight! Her heart was a flutter. She felt the urge to just dance and frolic in the snow. She opened her eyes, and giggled hard, then shooshed herself. He smiled, and squeezed her hand tight. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"Are you sure this is safe!" She asked, leaning over and looking down on Arundel. The two were perched atop a high mountain. "Do you trust me?" He asked grabbing her in an embrace. She nodded, then looked down again. "What if we fall?" She whimpered. He pulled her close. She took a deep breath, and held on tight to him. In a flash of flurry, the two swan dove off the top of that mountain. She screamed bloody murder, but silenced after his grip on her tightened. The wind picked up, and the two were flying through the air. He looked her in the eye, and without even a hint of sarcasm, he said…"My dear…I would catch you."

Spoot: Well, I'm proud of myself!

Anna: Awwwwww! Don't'cha just love LOVE!

Jack: Yes…now let go of me…


	4. Chapter 4

Spoot: I may have waited too long…

Kristoff: Naah…

Elsa: No such thing!

Danger From Below

Time is a blessing, and a curse. Time is forgiving and ruthless all at once. Time is indeed like the cold itself. Time will never change, it will never stop, and it keeps its pace. No matter how slow we think it may tick by. Elsa glared into eyes of pure snow. Those eyes were unrelenting in the standoff. "My queen…to your Bishop? Perhaps?" Elsa's voice was clearly unsure. A young man raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna do that?" Elsa looked up at him, glaring once more. "Yes…I think…"

"You think?"

"Yes…yes, I'm sure…" She looked him in the eye, trying to study him, maybe read his mind. That task was proven imposable. No one could read what Jack was thinking. He was clever, and mysterious. "So put your queen there, unless you're chicken!" He snapped, causing her to gasp and furrow her brow. "How dare you! Chicken? Not a chance!" She slammed her chess piece down on a square. He smiled, grabbed up his chess piece and placed it down on the bored. "Checkmate…wow Queenie…you're bad at this! That's three in a row!" She crossed her arms. "Maybe I'm just letting you win. Maybe I just pity you!" Jack cracked a smile. "Ooooooh, I love when you get all royal and talk down to me!" She rolled her eyes.

A guard burst suddenly into the room. "Majesty, Young Sire…might I have a word." The two looked up and over at him. "Please." Elsa urged. "At ease solder!" Jack joked. "Don't mind him." Elsa snapped, flicking her fingers. A rectangle sheet of ice covered Jack's mouth, muffling him. The guard approached slowly, and leaned over her. "My Lady…there have been reports of blackouts around town, and in the villages below." Elsa nodded. "Send them more petrol." She demanded. "Ma'am…the petrol's not the problem, no matter what we do; the street lamps are being snuffed out. As if someone personally puts them out." Jack looked over, now more interested in the conversation than his gag.

"It may be the work of some children playing harmless pranks." Elsa said, waving her hand to dismiss him. "Send note to the parents in the village, and put up warning posters around town. Anyone caught snuffing out street lamps will be fined." The guard stood tall. "My Lady…we have spotted the man responsible…" The guard reiterated. Jack stood up, tapped his gag with a finger. The ice melted from his lips. "Got a good look at him did you?" He asked. The guard looked him over. "A dark man…" The guard whispered. Elsa shot Jack a look. His eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked. She stood in a doorway watching Jack grab his things. He approached her. "I need to vanish for a while, no biggie…I'll be back." Though his voice was lighthearted, his eyes were dark. He wasn't coming back. "Where will you go?" She snapped. He pushed passed her and entered the hall; she followed. "North pole." He said dryly. "Need to visit some old friends." She stopped, watching him continue down the hall. His determination was noble indeed, and attractive. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she felt the way she did. Why she feared him leaving, why she feared he would never return. She hadn't known him that long, only a few months. Something was off about his sudden need to depart and visit friends, at the North Pole no less. Moreover, just when a vandal was harassing the town. Was he the one putting out all those lamps? Had he been caught? Was that his reason for leaving?

"When will you return?" She asked. The two were standing outside by the stables. A carriage was being loaded with his things. He turned to her and smiled. "Soon, I promise. Just do me a favor…" He leaned in and placed his brow on hers. "Whenever you get lonely, or scared, just look up at the moon, and think of me, and I'll hear you." He pulled away and stepped into the carriage. She looked up into the night sky. The moon shown bright. "You're so poetic." She whispered. He let out a laugh before the carriage door closed. She looked over, ready to speak a protest on his departure, when suddenly the street lamps when out. A gust of cold wind blew, causing her to fall to her knees.

Anna paced around the room, wringing her hands together. Kristoff watched with worried eyes, in hopes that she would clam her nerves and rest. "They probably took a walk into the woods or something." He said. Anna stopped and glanced at him, then went back to her pace. "Or…I dunno, went into town." He said slowly. "At this hour? Something's wrong!" She snapped, turning to him. "I know my sister; she would never leave in the middle of the night. She vanished…that's all there is to it. She was kidnapped…or, or killed by wolves! Or…"

"Calm down." Kristoff began, standing up. He grabbed her up in a hug. "I don't think that's what happened." It was quiet for a moment, when a knock erupted from the door. She pulled away and watched closely. "Enter." She demanded, her voice shacking. The door opened slowly, and in walked Jack, dark, and grim. Anna rushed him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Where is she!" She demanded, shaking him. His expression remained dark. She shook him again. He was limp, lifeless, and hunched over. Kristoff approached them, and pulled Anna off the other man. "Just tell us what happened…" He said softly. Jack lifted his head and opened his mouth…

The reindeer's hoofs pounded the freshly thawed cobblestone. The animal's breath was heavy and strained as it ran like the wind out of town. A young man yelled for the beast to quicken its pace. "FASTER!" He yelled once more. A young girl held tight to the man's waist, hugging his back out of fear of falling from the rushed beast. She may have made a mistake in telling the man she liked going fast. A horse approached fast, like a demon on a hunt. Jack atop the devil beast. He looked over at the man controlling the deer. "FERTHER INTO THE WOODS! LOOK FOR A BED!"

Pitch: I'm baaaaaaack…


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch: And so the fun begins.

Leveling the Playing Field

The dungeon that appeared beneath the old wooden bed was dank and dark. Three young patrons landed hard, hollers of pain erupting from two of them. Jack was the first to stand and look around. The two others took their time getting to their feet. "I know he's here…" Jack said. His voice was dark as he spoke. Kristoff helped Anna up then approached the other man. "How, how do you know?" He asked, then without a change in stance or hesitation, snatched up his wife, who was charging full force. "Been here before…" Was Jack's response. "Oh he's here…and he has her." They looked around until Anna gasped.

A Shadow began to crawl up the wall, making a horrid noise reminiscent to the sound a man makes when he's drowning in his own blood. A chuckle began to climb with it. "Told you." Jack said over his shoulder to Kristoff. A man finally appeared out of the crawling shadow, chuckling. He was tall, and lean, with spiky dark hair. The shadows seemed to follow him. He smiled down at them. "Ah, Frost…oooh, and you brought some toys with you!" Jack took an aggressive stance, holding up his staff. Kristoff positioned himself as a shield in front of Anna. "Where is she Pitch!" Jack bellowed. The Dark Man cooed. "Ooo, you mean…" He jerked an unconscious Elsa from the shadows. "THIS!" He snapped. Jacks stance became more aggressive. "I quite like her. Nice pick Jack…she's feisty! And a royal no less…" Jack growled and took a running lunge at The Dark Man.

He vanished, in his place nothing but shadow. Jack went right through it, and toppled over. The Dark Man appeared right in front of Kristoff's face. "Hello." He said slyly. "Pitch is the name…Nice to meet you." His hand was outstretched, but Kristoff refused it. Pitch looked down at his hand. "Rude." He said simply retracting his greeting gesture. Jack lunged at him once more, jumping on his back. "When will you learn Jack…" The Dark Man threw him to the ground. "…the playing field has been leveled…" Jack looked up at the Shadow, confusion on his face.

Pitch chuckled in his way, and began to glide across the ground. "I have you now. Oooh…how I waited for this day. They say, the only way for you to be controlled, is for you to give yourself to someone. So I waited…but you see…as they say…Jack of the Frost will never give his heart to anyone, because he has no heart…no, it's frozen, like the rest of him…yes, I waited for many a year…patient, waiting for you to break, and let your guard down…to…fall in love…Yes…" He hissed his last word, and leaned over Jack. "This is it BOY! I have you now! You're weak…" Jack scrambled to his feet and went in to sock the Dark Man, only to find himself slammed to the ground.

He stood fast, and took an aggressive stance once more. Though he seemed together, Kristoff saw his knees shake. That last hit had done a number on him. "We got rid of you! I remember!" Jack shouted. Pitch sneered. "Yes, I remember it as well; I hate to inform you that it's not that easy! You will never get rid of me! As long as there are fears in this world, I will be there! That monster under your bed, that's me boy! I will never disappear!" Jack's eyes darted around as if he were searching his mind for something. "You're right!" He yelled up at his nemesis. "You were right years ago too! You and I are the same. The differences though…you were known once, I never was…I was _always_ invisible. The other difference…I didn't let it corrupt me! I found love in my friends…my family made sure I was acknowledged!" Pitch lipped '_bla bla bla_' as his hand made the motion like a duckbill.

"Yeah yeah…spare me the heroic monologue, please, for my health!" Jack was merely trying to bide time. He wasn't expecting the Dark Man to cut him off. He knew there was no talking to him. You can't argue with a crazy man. Doing so raises the question of who the real crazy one is! He just wanted to distract him long enough. Hoping Elsa would regain consciousness. Jack had a plan, one that required her services. Something the Dark Man had said resonated. He knew what she could do; he could feel it radiating off her when they would stand close. She had a power in her that matched his own; she just needed to harness it. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to train her…that bothered him the most.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER YOU FREAK!" Anna suddenly snapped. Pitch giggled a bit, as he glided around his Warrant. "But I really like her." He said in a coo, hugging her close. Anna pushed past Kristoff and stood with crossed arms. "Oh…ok…Here!" Pitch bellowed, tossing the lifeless Queen in their direction. "ELSA!" Anna yelped. Kristoff caught her. Once she was safe in her sisters arms, the two looked up at the devil. He had Jack in a headlock giving a classic noogie. "I told you boy, you're weak!" He laughed in that mad way as he teased the poor guy relentlessly. Jack allowed it, still trying to bide the time.

"Release him!" Elsa demanded. Kristoff and Anna had to look back to confirm that it was indeed her who had spoken. Pitch looked up from giving Jack a 'Wet Willie'; he had the boy by the back of his neck. "Oh…you're no fun!" He snapped, then dropped jack, who fell flat on his face. "Don't worry my dear…I won't hurt you…no, I want to keep you…here…" He hissed, as he glided over then stretched out his arm. "With me, forever." He finished. Jack sat up. "Over my dead body…" He snapped. Pitch turned to him. "HA! You figured out the rest of the plan!" Jack tried to get to his feet, but found it impossible. "I keep telling you boy…you're weak!" Pitch turned to Elsa. "He really is a moron, what you see in him, I'll never know…" He said in a hushed hiss.

Elsa reared her hand back, and promptly slapped the Dark Man across the face. In a heartbeat, he reached over and grabbed her by the throat. He growled as he pulled her close. "YOU NEED TO LEAR SOME MANNERS…" She had to close her eyes as he roared in her face. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Anna hollered, hitting him in the back with her fist. With his free hand, Pitch grabbed the Red Head by her throat as well. "Now look here, two lovely young ladies with royal blood rushing through their veins…and so RUDE!" He snapped, throwing Anna across the room. Kristoff caught her then set her down.

"That's it…" He snapped, rolling up his sleeves and approaching the Dark Man. Jack grabbed his arm before he got himself into something he would regret. "Trust me…you'll only get killed…Let me handle this…"

"Yeah…but…" Jack cut him off by holding up a hand. "I'm only going to say this once… . …" His voice was deadly as he approached Pitch. The said man chuckled. "And if I don't?" He asked, squeezing her throat tighter, making her cheeks turn a light blue. Jack shoved his staff in the Dark Man's gut, when he doubled over; Jack hit him in the face with the heroic staff. The Dark Man toppled over, and dropped Elsa. Jack caught her with his staff then pulled her close, and set her down.

"This ends…now." Jack hissed as Pitch found his feet. "It's only appropriate." Pitch said with a chuckle. "When I give you the signal, grab my staff." Jack said over his shoulder at Elsa. The Queen raised a brow. Jack turned to face her. "NOT LIKE THAT! Look, just grab on when I say…think you can handle that…ya nasty!" Elsa smiled, and responded with a nod. Jack turned to the others. "You two, get out of here. NOW!" He yelped. Anna and Kristoff stood to run, but Pitch grabbed them up. "Oooh…I don't think so…"

"ANNA!" Elsa yelped.

Pitch chuckled. Elsa shot an ice spike at him. She only hit a shadow. "WHERE! Where did they go!" She shouted. Jack grabbed her hand, and pulled her close. "Further into the Warrant…Follow me…" He started his pace, when she jerked him back. "You're hurt…and weakened for some reason…" He rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine! Let's go." He started his pace again, only to get jerked back once more. "Jack…what you said back there…" He rolled his eyes again, this time adding an exasperated groan. "What? What did I say?" She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "You called me your woman…how presumptuous…don't you think?" his face turned a light shade of pink. "I…I was just…it was an…in the moment…I just…" She pulled him close, and shut him up with their first kiss. It was deep and passionate. "Now let's go get my sister and her idiot husband." She snapped, pulling away from him. His eyes were lidded. When she let him go, he dropped to the floor with a thud.

Spoot: I'm scared…

Jack: *Winks*


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa: Its on now!

Jack: Calm down.

When provoked

"Don't test me little girl!" Pitch hissed. Anna crossed her arms. "You don't scare me!" She snapped, picking up another rock. Kristoff grabbed her arm. "Easy Feisty Pants! Let the crazy man be! Didn't you learn your lesson with the evil snow man?" Pitch chuckled and floated toward the cage the two were in. "Listen to him darling…this may be the last…brightest thing he will ever say." Anna eyed the Dark Man. "Implying?" Kristoff urged. "That you're stupid." Pitch sneered, crinkling his nose. Kristoff reared back, and punched the devil in his chin. Pitch opened the cage door, "Oh yeah, the last thing…take a good look pigtails…this will be the last time you'll ever see your beloved!" He snapped, grabbing the blond by his hair, and pulling him close. Anna went after him, but Pitch slammed the cage door. "Oh, I'm gunna have fun with you." He hissed in the blonde's ear.

"This way…watch your head." Jack instructed, moving some tree roots. Elsa watched the root return to its rightful place. "Are we underground?" She asked. "yep." Was all Jack had as a response. He was more focused on his plan as the two traveled to the heart of the Warrant. "So…what am I supposed to do when we go up against this guy? He seems harmless enough, no true power…" Jack stopped, and faced her. This was it. The only chance he had to teach her what she needed to know. He took a deep breath, and spoke. "Harmless…no. He will kill you, me…everyone. Darkness itself fears him. He feels nothing, for no one. He has no respect for life, and will stop at nothing to be recognized for his deeds." Elsa turned her head to one side. "What does he want?" She asked. Jack turned and began the march again. "Darkness." He responded. "So what am I supposta do?" She asked. His response was a chuckle. The time to train was now.

"Tickle tickle!" Pitch sang out. Kristoff struggled, but the small cage made it hard to move. Pitch was jabbing him in the side with a stick. "Tickle…come on…laugh a little, you're boring me." He jabbed Kristoff hard, making him grunt and cringe. "Oh no…did that hurt?" Pitch asked sarcastically. He began to tap the blond on the head with the stick. "What should we do? Hmmm, we could play pin the tail on the dummy. Ohh, but I would need a tail, I already have the _dummy_!" he snapped, tapping a bit too hard on the blonde's head. Kristoff growled as he tried to shoo the stick. "Or hide and don't seek. No, that requires melting you in an active volcano…don't feel like it…hmmm…"

"How about we play a game of kick-_boogieman butt_-ball!" Jack hollered out. Pitch looked up, there was his rival, sitting atop a cage way up high. "Codfish!" He yelped with a laugh. "Codfi…WHAT!" Pitch yelled, "Implying that you and I are the same as Peter Pan and Captain Hook is it? Well get down here boy, and bring your Wendy with you!" Jack giggled and launched himself off the cage. He landed in that heroic way, and looked up at Pitch. "Shall we?" He asked, taking a noble bow. Jack stood up, and bowed as well. The two took on appropriate aggressive stances. "I can't wait." Jack said with a laugh.

Elsa approached the cage that housed her sister. The said girl was in a fit of silent tears. When she noticed Elsa sneaking around, she jumped. "Elsa, what are you doing?" She whispered. "You saved me." She began, grabbing up the lock. She looked up at her sister. "Now I'm saving you." She froze the lock and it shattered. The cage door opened, and Anna stepped out. "Kristoff." She said softly, pointing up. Elsa scanned the room until she found the cage that dangled right above her head. "Ok…uh…listen." She grabbed Anna's hands. "He may need to wait…follow me, Jack needs us."

Pitch took another hit to the face with a snow flurry. "HAHAH! That's three in a row! You're boring me!" Jack sang out. The Dark Man charged him before he was finished gloating. Jack landed hard right on his back; his head hit the floor and bounced. "What happened, you almost had me." Pitch gloated. Jack opened one eye and looked to his left. There was Elsa, crouching down in a corner. She placed a finger over her lips. Jack smiled, and slid his staff her way. This was it. The signal had been launched. She grabbed it, and pulled it close. Before she stood up, Pitch grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Really? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? You're in my Warrant, I could _feel_ you." He sneered. Elsa tried to get away. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Pitch snapped, pointing a finger to his left. Anna was sneaking by. Pitch turned his head to face her. "STUPID." He snapped. "GAH…WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She bellowed, marching over to him. He raised a brow. She was bolder without her husband to hold her back. "What did we ever do to you!" Pitch tuned his head to the side and rolled his eyes. "Nothing." He said. "Jack's the one I want…and this." He said, snatching the staff from Elsa's hand.

"NOW!" Jack bellowed. Elsa grabbed the staff; she and Pitch shared a grip now. She closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. The staff began to vibrate and glow. Pitch tried to drop it, but found himself bound to it with ice. First, her hair, then slowly the rest of her body began to turn to ice. Before long Elsa became a living, ice statue…taking Pitch with her. There he stood. A look of horror on his face. Frozen for all eternity in a state of perpetual failure. Anna approached her frozen sister, grabbing her face in an embrace. "Oh…no….no…Elsa…no…"

"Allow me." Jack whispered, taking Anna's hand. She trusted him silently, and stepped away. Jack rubbed his hands together then grabbed his staff. The whole place shook violently for a moment, then it calmed, and there stood Elsa, in one piece, in an elegant pose. Snow, twinkling like diamonds, swirled around her. Jack twirled his staff then hooked it to his back. Anna rushed her sister and hugged her so hard she almost turned blue. "You're ok…but how…" Elsa eyed Jack, with love in her eyes. He returned the look, adding a sly smile. "It's a secret." He said. Elsa put a finger to her lips.

"I'm just saying, someone could have gotten me down sooner, I missed all the fun!" Kristoff snapped. Anna elbowed him. The four were walking toward the animals that awaited them. Sven about had a heart attack when he saw Kristoff. Anna grabbed up his rains and smiled at Elsa. "You and Jack may need to share Matilda." She reviewed the white horse. "That's ok…I've had enough horse butt for one day." Jack said, rubbing his backside. Elsa jabbed him with his staff. Kristoff helped Anna onto her horse then mounted Sven. "And…how will you get home?" He asked. Jack smiled and grabbed Elsa and pulled her close. "Oh…we'll figure something out." He said with a sly tone.

Anna looked up toward the sky as the wind picked up. Her horse seemed more interested in Sven. Anna smiled when she caught eye of her sister, and the devious young man riding the wind's back. Elsa let out an excited yelp. A good old fashioned 'WOOO HOOOO!' Sven looked up in shock for a moment, then, feeling eyes, he looked over at the pretty white horse named Matilda, who was eyeballing him. He licked his reindeer lips, and seemingly smiled. She whinnied with excitement; as though she were happy he had looked her way. If only she could talk like he could. Sven never really understood animals.

Spoot: That's how you do that!

Jack: BAAAM!

Elsa: *rolls eyes*


End file.
